


Cast Me a Spell, Sherlock Holmes

by AverageFan (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maybe some others - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Could be triggering, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Teenlock, Wands (not just the magic kind ayyyyy), mystrade, wizard!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AverageFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is an extremely intelligent sixteen year old wizard who can know everything about someone just by looking at them, without the aid of his wand. After his mother died when he was 12/13, his father became abusive towards him and his brother, Mycroft Holmes; causing the two to start having sociopathic actions and feelings. They recently moved back down to England, and are about the start attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Sherlock joins, he meets teen John Watson, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Will his life turn for the better, or for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No More Writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have quotes Harry Potter a bit here..

Hey.

So.

I'm giving up on this fan fiction.

I have no motivation to carry on stories. I will, however, be writing one shots as they do not take dedication. Yes, that makes me sound so uncommitted but I just have school work to do and generally don't want to write much anymore because I'm feeling so shit all the time.

I will delete this work in a few weeks. If someone else wants to claim this work and carry on with it, that's completely fine. If that is the case, please leave a comment below and the first person to comment will claim this work. However, could you please give me credit for the already written chapters and/or the idea.

I'm sorry if this disappointed or let down any of you.

Thanks.

_-Saraid._


	2. Back to School

John Watson had just finished packing up his needed items for school. It was his sixth year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so he was ready pretty fast; as he knew exactly what he needed. He carried his large suitcase, marked with his initials, and backpack down the stairs; and waited for the rest of the family. It was currently 10 o'clock, and they needed to leave soon, as they lived around fifty minutes away from the train station. John sat down on the stairs after putting his shoes on and listened to his younger sister arguing with their mother. Harriet was fourteen, starting fourth year. The siblings were half-bloods, their father being a wizard who worked at the Ministry of Magic and their mother being a muggle. Her and mother were bickering over the fact of Harriet dying her hair a purple-red colour, and John just simply rolled his eyes and called for them to hurry up. Five minutes past, and they were packed up in the car heading to the familiar and brilliant school.

Sherlock Holmes was buckling his suitcase up together after gathering everything he was told to bring via letter. This was his first time attending Hogwarts, as he recently moved from Scotland. He was sixteen, which meant he would be in sixth year. The teen was slightly nervous as he was scared things were going to go wrong, or he would be bullied as he had been in previous schools. Shaking worried thoughts out of his head, Sherlock tied up the laces on his Italian leather shoes and picked up his suitcase, exiting his ginormous bedroom and closing the door behind him. "Hurry up, faggot, or you'll be late!" Sherlock heard his father shout. The boy sighed and made his way down the stairs, moving towards where his seventeen year old brother, Mycroft, and 48 year old father stood by the door. Mycroft's and Sherlock's mother had died three years ago due to the remaining Death-Eaters killing masses of witches and wizards to exemplify their rage. The brothers, who were pure-bloods, both missed their mother dearly, and ever since she had been gone, the two had been abused severely by their father, who was now a drunken excuse for a wizard.. They both had bruises littering their body, and both now had sociopathic tendencies; Sherlock more than Mycroft. "Move, idiots, get out of my house and into that cab!" their father growled, pushing them both out of the door and slamming it behind them. The brothers looked at each other and sighed in unison before climbing into the taxi and making their way towards their new school.

Cars arrived and people with trollies full of luggage rushed through the crowded train station. The time was 10:59 and the last few students and parents ran through the enchanted wall of platform 9 3/4. John was one of those few. He and Harriet rushed onto the train after saying a quick goodbye to their mother, and separated into different parts of the vehicle. John peered through full carriages to find an empty space and naturally, there were none. John passed a carriage with many members of his Quidditch team in (he was the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team), who were all of his friends, but there was no room. John shook his head as his team members apologised, telling them that he would simply find another place to sit. He pulled his backpack back onto his shoulder from where it was slipping and made his way down the train, continuing to look in the carriages to find somewhere to sit. After five minutes of looking, John came across a carriage with only two people in it. He stuck his head in, "Do you mind? All of the other carriages are full" he asked. The two looked at him and in unison, shrugged as if to say that they didn't care. John made his way into the carriage and sat onto one of the seats, next to a lanky boy with curly brown hair. John observed the two teens; he had never seen them before. The one he sat next to was very attractive, with porcelain skin and piercing, icy blue eyes. He had beautiful cheekbones and lusious dark curls that complimented his facial features very nicely. He had a thin frame and wore very formal clothes, even though they were no where near the school yet and so they were able to wear casual clothes. John moved his gaze to the boy opposite him. He had a slightly darker skin tone, but was still very pale. His eyes were also extremely blue, but slightly darker also, and his hair was a lighter brown and not as long as the other's, but also wavy. His nose was slightly large, but did not make the boy unattractive (though not nearly as attractive as the boy John was next to); and his frame was thin, though slightly bulkier than the other's. He also wore very smart clothes and John thought they must be brothers.

John started to feel extremely awkward in the silence, so he spoke up. "Um.. hi. My name is John Watson.. What's yours?" he asked the two. The boy at the side of him only turned to look at him before returning his gaze to the countryside on the other side of the glass window. However, the elder looking one answered, "My name is Mycroft Holmes, and my brother here is"- "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes" the other boy interrupted. Mycroft sighed, knowing what was coming. "Although, I see no reason for you to have an interest in either of us. You are obviously a Quidditch player, probably Keeper, due to your build and health; which means you are most probably popular as the majority of sports players are. Sixth year, rather intelligent and brought up well as you are quite articulate and your backpack has wear; showing you carry a heavy load of books around frequently. No stupid person bothers to carry books around as they do not really care for their education. You're not part of a very wealthy family, presented by your scruffy clothes and cheap shampoo, but no one really notices nor cares. On the subject of your family, you have a younger brother, shown by the contrasting fibres on your jumper. Yes, could be a partner, mother or father; but you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend as you would be with them right now, your mother works and would be wearing a suit for that, which doesn't transfer fibres, and your father wasn't around this morning. Ministry of Magic? Yes I should assume so. Not a very good position in the Ministry however, as your income to the household would be higher. You're a nice guy, but me and my brother here are considered freaks and you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation that you've built up for five years; so I don't think you would like to converse with us any longer. Am I correct?" he explained, almost in one breath.

John sat there with his eyes wide and jaw loose. "What? How did you know that?!" he asked Sherlock, to which he replied "I didn't, I just simply observed". "Brilliant.. bloody brilliant" John muttered and Sherlock rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me?". "I said it was brilliant, how you knew all of that stuff from looking at me" John replied. "Oh. That's not what people usually say" Sherlock said. "What do they usually say?" the blonde-haired boy asked in response. "Piss off" the genius said bluntly. The two looked into each other's eyes and chuckled slightly, Mycroft slumped in his seat in a grumpy manor during the whole thing. "So, did I get everything right?" Sherlock asked, slightly hopeful "Almost. I have a younger sister, not brother" John told him. Sherlock hissed, "There's always one thing.." under his breath. John smiled and said, "Well anyway, you're new so I'm going to talk to you guys, because it's not like you have a bad reputation at this school, since you don't have a reputation at all; and therefore it won't harm mine. You seem interesting, anyway" facing towards Sherlock whilst voicing the last part. "Your choice" Sherlock said and started looking out of the window once more.

Half an hour later, the three had changed into their school robes and were awaiting their arrival. John wore his gold and red tie, whilst the two brothers wore the black Hogwarts one which all new students wore upon arrival, as they weren't placed in a house yet. Soon the train came to a halt, and students rushed off of the train in excitement. People separated into years to make their way up to the school in different means of transportation; Mycroft however staying with John and Sherlock so he wouldn't get lost. The two brothers followed John to the line of taxi-like cars waiting to take the students up to the doors of Hogwarts. Climbing inside one, the three start making their way to the school. Sherlock and Mycroft took in their surroundings, peering out of the window like excited first years. The day was turning into evening, the sky becoming dark. Trees and wild flowers sprouted out of the rough ground. To the left of the road, a large shimmering lake sat calmly around the castle. The castle itself stood high and mighty, in all of its glory. Lights from inside the school projected yellow beams from the windows, and the building looked as if a war never occurred inside of it's walls four years ago. The teens watched in awe as they grew closer to the castle, some students already entering the large building after placing their luggage in the pick up area to be transported to their dorms. Soon enough, the car holding the three boys halted and they shuffled out. Nerves struck Sherlock and Mycroft as they were to be sorted into houses shortly, most probably into different houses. Though they weren't always pleasant towards each other, they needed each other at times like these; as did many other siblings. John headed over to drop his suitcase off. "Place your ones over there, as you haven't been put into a house yet. Don't worry, it won't get lost" John explained as he slung his onto the pile of Gryffindor sixth year suitcases. "Now you'll need to head over there to where all of the first years are, so you can get sorted... Oh don't look so terrified! I'll walk you there, kay?" John said, observing the worried expressions on both of the Holmes' face. They made their way over to the group of smaller children, all chattering loudly to one another, getting to know their fellow classmates. "Right, I'm off to the Great Hall. See you soon! Good luck!" John said before running over to catch up with his friends. Sherlock and Mycroft glanced at each other before looking back at the mass of children.

"First years and new comers, gather around!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, standing on several boxes to make himself taller. "You are about to be sorted into your houses! How exciting! But first I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts! Now, Professor McGonagall will go over the many rules of Hogwarts once you are sat down at your tables, but I need to tell you how to enter the Great Hall. Firstly, the first years, that's all you younger ones, will enter single file after me. At the end of the line, Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes will enter, as you are different years. Where are you? Oh yes, there at the back! Once you are in there you will gather around the front and your name will be called out; to which you will sit down onto the chair and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Yay! Now, let's go!" he explained rather excitedly before hopping off of the boxes and making his way to stand behind the grand doors to the Great Hall. "Line up behind me now! Chop chop!" he said. The masses of children moved so they were stood behind the Charms Professor in single file form, with Mycroft at the very back and Sherlock in front of him. The Professor slowly opened the door to the Hall and began walking; the new students following after him. Sherlock looked around the Hall, making quick deductions about the students he lay his eyes on. His eyes drifted towards John, who gave him a small smile and nod; to which Sherlock nodded back and continued walking towards the front. After a long four minutes, the students reached the steps and gathered around. The Professor stood up onto a stool already placed next to another chair, and grabbed a list. He began reading out the names of the younger ones, reciting the names in alphabetical order. "Gryffindor!" "Slytherin!" "Gryffindor!" "Hufflepuff!" "Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat called out for each student, the house being different due to that particular student's personality. If the student was brave and courageous, they would be placed in Gryffindor. If they were wise and intelligent, they would be placed in Ravenclaw. If they were kind and loving, they would be placed in Hufflepuff. And if they were cunning and sly, they would be placed in Slytherin. Soon, Professor Flitwick called, "Holmes, Sherlock". Sherlock gulped and glanced at his brother before stepping up and sitting down on the wooden chair. The Professor placed the hat on top of the teen's bouncy curls and it immediatly started talking; more than it did for the others. "Hmm.. Sherlock Holmes. A very clever young man" it hissed. "You can make deductions and know about someone's entire life just by looking at them; with no aid of your wand. Very smart, very smart indeed, an obvious Ravenclaw. But! You are also quite brave, you would protect those dear to you from danger, quite the Gryffindor too. Hufflepuff.. no, you shan't be placed in that as you would only be caring towards someone special. Slytherin? You could possibly be a Slytherin..with your sly nature and manipulation. Ah.. tough one you are. The only other difficult student to place that I have come across is Harry Potter, ten years ago. Hmm.. let's see. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.. Hmm, I know.. RAVENCLAW!" A round of applause came from the Ravenclaw table as Sherlock stood up and headed towards the table first on the left. _What a drearily long time that took_ , Sherlock thought to himself. He sat down and heard his brother being told he was a Ravenclaw too. _At least he wasn't alone_ , Sherlock thought. Mycroft sat next to his younger sibling and then McGonagall stood up to make a speech; to which Sherlock blocked out. _Boring._

After two hours of the opening ceremony and the thousands of people eating (to which Sherlock only ate a handful of peas, a few roast potatoes and a slither of Turkey), they were allowed to go to their dorms. Sherlock and Mycroft followed the Ravenclaw prefect, Dean Winchester, out of the Hall. While waiting for the rest of the new comers to join, Sherlock rested against the wall behind him when he noticed John walking out with a few of his friends. Sherlock had to admit that he found John rather attractive, with his straight blonde hair and his deep blue-green eyes, and his perfectly structured face and well-built frame. John turned and saw Sherlock, and then muttered something to his friends before jogging over to where Sherlock was stood. "Hey!" he said. Sherlock just nodded. "I'm glad you're not in Slytherin, that house is evil, always has been. Would have been cool for you to be in Gryffindor with me, but oh well. We'll have lessons together. Well, I better be off but well done on getting into Ravenclaw; see you tomorrow mate!" he said, tapping Sherlock's shoulder. "Thanks" Sherlock muttered before watching the boy run back after his friends. _Mate?_ He wondered. He hardly knew the boy. He was still wondering why he even wanted to converse with him; no one ever wanted to be Sherlock's friend. Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the prefect telling all of the Ravenclaw's to follow him. They climbed many flights of stairs, which were moved freely whenever they liked, and a spiral staircase up to a tower before reaching the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance; a door with a bronze eagle knocker. The Ravenclaw Common Room and dormitories were placed in one of the tallest towers of Hogwarts. "To get into the Common Room, you must answer the riddle that the eagle asks you correctly" Dean explained before using the knocker to wake up the eagle. "I can live over and over, but only from love and old age. What am I?" the eagle asked. "A phoenix" he answered and the eagle nodded, opening the door to let the students in.

The common room was large, filled with blue furniture and many books; and students were already sat reading and conversing. "The dormitories are located behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. The door on the left is for the boys, and the door on the right is for the girls. Behind those separate doors are dormitories for each year group; and they are labelled. Each dorm has it's own bathroom. Your luggage has been placed in your dorms already. Right, well, there you go. If you need any more help, just come and ask". Sherlock looked around the room and saw a large bookcase, which he made his way over to. Mycroft had already made his way up to the boys' seventh year dorm; but Sherlock didn't really notice. For hours he looked over each book, occasionally finding one and quickly reading it. Soon, it had reached 10 o'clock at night, so Sherlock made his way up to the dorm. He spotted the door marked with a six and entered it. Many beds with moderately tall wooden poles at each corner stood in an arrangement so they all pointed towards the centre. Royal blue curtains hung on the tops of the wooden poles and blue sheets covered the mattress. Bookshelves were placed next to each bed and as was a small cabinet. Sherlock looked around and noticed his suitcase and new robes placed on a bed next to a large window, which had the curtain drawn already. He turned and noticed a boy with ruffled up blonde hair on the bed next to him, reading a book on 'Advanced Charms' that he must have bought for the year ahead. Sherlock looked around once again and found the bathroom; which he headed towards. After freshening up a bit, he made his way back to his bed and opened his suitcase. He placed his items from his suitcase into the cabinet next to his bed; which had a charm on it to make the inside larger that it seemed. He left his night clothes out and put them on quickly, before climbing behind the curtain of the large window and sitting on the windowsill. He leant his head on the glass and gazed out; taking in more of the surroundings.

This was the beginning of his journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Someone to Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision is a bitch

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. The light beamed through the window and through the deep blue curtains, cold, September mist floating along the top of the lake outside. Sherlock blinked his eyes open and yawned. He had barely gotten three hours of sleep; staying up for quite a while to take in the beautiful scenery outside. Sherlock sat up and stretched his limbs and back; it cracking in the process. He opened the curtains from around his bed and stepped onto the cool oak floor. He gazed out of the window and looked upon the waters. This was his first day at school. Today was different, as it was a shorter day since it was the first day back; lessons starting at 10 o'clock, and finishing at 2 in the afternoon. Sherlock sighed, not wishing to socialise with other people but knowing he had to. No one else was awake in his dorm, so he gathered his things and headed to the bathroom.

Merely ten minutes later he exited the bathroom, his curls damp from showering. His white shirt was buttoned to the neck, and his tie fixed perfectly under the crisp collar. His dark grey jumper hugged his torso nicely, and his black trousers slightly tight, the way he liked it. The uniform policy said about having 'no skinny trousers', but Sherlock thought he would get away with these as they were only slightly tight. He returned to his bedside table and returned all of his used clothes and towel; using a spell to dry it first. He then slipped on his shiny black suit shoes and tied the laces into perfect bows, before grabbing his backpack-slinging it over his right shoulder in the process- picking up his robes and making his way down to the common room. It was only 7:30.

As expected, Mycroft was already sat on one of the blue chairs and reading through a book on 'Muggle Science'. Sherlock plonked his butt on the armchair and slung his stuff on the floor. "Good morning, brother dear" Mycroft said in a robotic sort of voice. "Morning, Mycroft" Sherlock replied. "Care to explain what you have learnt from that book? I am interested and rather bored" he asked. He decided he was too close to his brother, becoming uncomfortable at the minimal space between them, and moved to sit on the wooden chair at the desk near where Mycroft was sitting. "Alright. It explains the main three types of muggle science; Biology, Chemistry and Physics. It also tells us categories of those different types of science, such as Astronomy and Human Biology. Chemistry is remotely like Potions, but a little more complicated, as it includes things about atoms and elements and such. Physics is all about how the World works, using equations to solve the velocity of a car and things like that. It basically just describes how the muggles use these sciences and what these sciences include. It's rather interesting actually, you should read it at night, as I know you have insomnia. I think they have another copy in here" Mycroft thoroughly explained. Sherlock knew a small amount about muggle science; the different types. He knew Biology was about living things and how they worked. He knew that Chemistry was about everything around you, and about performing experiments to work out how dangerous chemicals reacted with others. And he knew that Physics was about how the World worked; as Mycroft previously said. Things like this made Sherlock enjoy life more, as it captivated his attention.

Soon it was 8:15, and the two brothers and other students who didn't want to get there straight away (8:00) made their way down to the Great Hall, where meals and main gatherings/events were held; such as the Goblet choosing the three students to take place in the Triwizard Tournament. Upon entering the room, the brothers noticed that it was plainer than the evening before; naturally. There were ghosts floating in and out; such as Nearly Headless Nick (or Sir Nicholas as he preferred) for Gryffindor, Helena Ravenclaw for Ravenclaw, The Bloody Baron for Slytherin and The Fat Friar for Hufflepuff. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the Hufflepuff House ghost. _What a ridiculous ghost_ , he thought to himself. He and his brother made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down at the upper end; Mycroft and Sherlock being in seventh and sixth year. Sherlock picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on it; only eating so his fellow classmates didn't think he was anorexic. He wasn't, he just didn't find much joy in eating; and digesting slowed him down. As he ate, he looked around the room for John. He didn't know why _, probably because he's the only one I know here, besides Mycroft_ , he concluded. Soon his eyes landed on the teen, laughing and joking with his friends. Something twang inside of Sherlock. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be, he had nothing to be jealous about..

At 9 o'clock the Great Hall was jam packed. Mycroft had finished eating his English breakfast and Sherlock was sat, rather bored. A professor who introduced themselves as 'Professor Slughorn' came in and explained to the students that they had until 10 o'clock to roam the grounds and make friends. _Friends. Ha_ , Sherlock thought as he stood and exited the room like everyone else did. Mycroft had already been approached by some students in his year. He was always the 'perfect' and 'loved' one out of the two. Sherlock strolled around, taking a mental note of his way around the school. As he was looking at paintings, he accidentally bumped into someone. A very big someone. Who shoved Sherlock onto the floor.

"Haha guys look, it's that weirdo new guy in our year. You think you're so smart don't you, Holmes?" the burly guy standing above Sherlock said. He hadn't even been on the school premises for 24 hours and he was already getting shoved around and picked on. _Brilliant_.

Sherlock started to stand up when a shoe hit his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the ground. "Oi, don't ignore me you fag" he hissed at Sherlock; the other two guys behind him laughing at the homophobic remark. The other two were obviously just 'cronies', following the burly guy around. Sherlock looked at them and noticed they were Gryffindors. _Aren't Gryffindors meant to be all brave and kind and heroic?_ Sherlock wondered. He then realised he hadn't answered the question. "No, I don't think myself as extremely intelligent; although I am more intelligent than you. Which is proven by the fact that I am in Ravenclaw and you are not. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to resume walking around the grounds" he said in a calm voice and started standing up again. The 'tough' guy wasn't having any of it. He grasped Sherlock by his collar and shoved him into the stone wall behind him; which made him cough slightly due to the rough impact. "Don't get all cocky on me, Holmes. I have some more boys on the Quidditch team who would love to batter you" he said. _John's on the Quidditch team_ is what Sherlock thought. He blinked and looked the boy in the eyes. "Look, I haven't done anything to you, so why don't you just-" he was cut off by a large fist colliding with his face. Sherlock hissed at the impact and a flashback hit him.. _Faggot. No-one will love you" his father screamed as he started beating the fourteen year old Sherlock._ Sherlock gasped at the flashback and shook his head, forcing himself not to cry in front of these imbeciles. "Aw, is Holmes getting emotional?" one of the cronies asked. He was a scrawny boy, most probably not on the Quidditch team. Sherlock scowled and replied bluntly, "No". "Don't talk back to us!" the large teen said once more and swung a fist into Sherlock's stomach; hitting a bruise already there from his father. The air got knocked out of him and he doubled over. The boy pushed Sherlock over and he fell to the floor with a crash. "Lacarnum Inflamarae" the boy said and Sherlock yelped; fire burning his exposed arm. It stung terribly and the two boys standing there watching only laughed. The leader kicked Sherlock in the head, "Shut up. I don't want anyone finding out about this". A few more spells were hit at Sherlock, such as "Levicorpus" so they could pick him up off of the ground and throw him against the wall, and "Locomotor Mortis" so he couldn't run away. Piercing pain ran through Sherlock's body. More and more pain bolted through Sherlock's body as he got punished for doing absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes and let it happen.

At 9:35 Sherlock heard a voice. "Hey, Brad!" a male voice called. So, the large guy was called Brad. "What are you-" the boy stopped half-way through his sentence. "What the FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO SHERLOCK?" he shouted. _John_. Sherlock flitted his eyes open to see John holding Brad by the neck. Despite his height, John was extremely strong. "If I EVER, repeat, EVER, see you hurting Sherlock again; you are off the team!" he shouted before throwing Brad to the ground. The boy and his cronies ran off, muttering curses under their breaths. John dropped to his knees. "S-Sherlock, are you okay? Stupid question" he said shakily. He checked Sherlock over for any breaks; thankfully there were none. Then he spotted the burn, bright red and seeping. "Bloody hell" he whispered before pulling out his wand and pointing it to the burn. Sherlock flinched, expecting something bad to happen; but instead John muttered, "Episkey", a healing spell. The pain reduced in Sherlock's arm and he glanced to see only a faint pink mark where the burn was. "Thanks" Sherlock said, "But I don't need your help". He pushed himself up, but fell again due to the leg-locker charm still wearing off. "Well too bad, 'cause I'm helping you. Anyway, we have Potions together anyway; which is first lesson. They've changed it so we're in sets for ability and stuff for our N.E.W.Ts next year" he told the weak teen. John wrapped his strong arms around Sherlock and picked him up off of the floor after grabbing the boy's discarded bag. He helped him stand; wrapping his right arm around Sherlock's torso; and Sherlock sighed, slinging his left arm around John's neck/shoulders. John helped Sherlock hobble to the dungeons for their potions lesson, which took a long fifteen minutes. They reached the room five minutes before the lesson began and luckily; Professor Slughorn was in the classroom to let them in. "What happened to you, boy?" the Potions teacher asked. "Nothing. Doesn't matter, sir" Sherlock said sternly. The professor only huffed and went back to concentrating to whatever was on the sheets sitting on his desk. The two sat down on a desk at the very back of the classroom; closest to the corner. "I don't like people" he spat as his reasoning for wanting to sit there. When John sat next to him, Sherlock look confused. "Look, I'm not just gonna leave you. I am actually a decent guy. Although you probably thing very poorly of my house now due to those gits" John said once he saw Sherlock's expression. Sherlock only rolled his eyes and leant his head on his folded arms, muttering, "You don't want to be my friend".

At 10:05 the lesson began. Sherlock received a few funny looks from girls across the classroom. They were confused to why John; one of the most good looking boys in the whole year, was sitting next to the new freak. John however, did not care. He wanted to look after Sherlock. He really thought Sherlock could be a brilliant friend once he got to know John, and for some reason, John was just drawn to the boy. The class listened in silence as the Professor explained that they'd be working in pairs this lesson to create a 'Confusing Concoction' potion; a potion which confuses the consumer. And so the class began; collecting chemicals and ingredients. Before John knew it, Sherlock had collected everything and started mixing it all together. "Um.. Sherlock? How the fuck do you know what to do? Everyone else is researching.." John said. And he was right; everyone else in the class had the guide book open; but not Sherlock. Sherlock just looked at John and rose an eyebrow before remembering that he had a superior brain to the average teen wizard/witch. "Right well, I taught myself. Okay so you need.." And he began explaining the potion; rather enthusiastically, to John. John understood everything Sherlock was saying and didn't need it repeated, to which Sherlock was glad. John was rather smart and usually got things the first time round. Except for Divination; that was pointless and stupid in his mind. John helped Sherlock finish the potion and the two were done twenty minutes early. Sherlock felt more comfortable around John after that lesson and so he agreed to talk to him for the remainder of the lesson; and it wasn't too bad.

The rest of the day went rather speedily; John being in many lessons with Sherlock. At 2 o'clock, people went back to dorms and lounged out under the now warm sun; starting on homework already set by teachers; or catching up with friends. Sherlock felt slightly at peace that afternoon; as he had company. And his company seemed to actually like Sherlock. This rather surprised him; as his company was Captain and Keeper of the Quidditch team; who had girls swooning over him and boys wanting to be as 'cool' as him. And yet; John was there with the new freak, taking an interest in him.

But that night; voices filled Sherlock's head. Telling him that John didn't want him, nobody wanted him, that he should just kill himself. Sherlock listened

 


	4. Care

A week later, Sherlock knew every room in the school. He was getting on with life, but barely. The voices in his head grew worse. They hadn't been this bad since he was fourteen years old. He had distanced himself from John, refusing to talk to him or anyone else. He barely said anything to Mycroft; whom of which was slightly worried, as a few years ago Mycroft had walked into Sherlock's room to find him sitting on the floor, blood slipping down his arms. Sherlock had a few more encounters with bullies; spells being cast at him and causing more cuts and bruises to form on Sherlock's body. Sherlock knew this would happen. He had been able to shut off his emotions; but not completely. And this was effecting him hugely. He had researched how muggles commit suicide and decided to use one of their methods at the weekend. He couldn't really cast a killing curse upon himself, could he.

It was Saturday.

Sherlock had just gotten back into the Common Room. He was being verbally abused by a group of seventh years who cornered him; but they gave up when it was time for lunch as they found eating more important than making Sherlock feel like shit. Everyone was currently eating, so there was no one in the dorms. Perfect.

He slowly made his way to the sixth year dorm and made his way over to his bed, where he pulled out a bag from under his bed. In that bag was a long rope he had found in a storage cupboard for taming beasts in the Forbidden Forest. He sat down on his bed and breathed out shakily. _Do it!_ The voices shouted inside of Sherlock's head. A tear fell from his now dull grey eyes. He picked up the rope which lay in his lap with shaky hands and carefully tied a noose; making sure it was done perfectly. He wanted to die.

Sherlock stood and tied the top of the rope to the pole holding up the curtain for the window. He made sure the curtain was closed before doing so. After making sure it was secure, he made his way over to the door and locked it. His wand was on his bed, and he didn't have the energy to get it and cast the spell which made sure the door couldn't be opened. He just wanted to die.

He climbed up onto the windowsill and took the noose in hand. He slipped it around his neck and shook with terror. _Do it! You are worthless. You may be a little bit smart but fuck, how you are a little shit. You have no friends, you never have. Your family doesn't even love you. Doesn't that tell you how crap you are? You deserve to die. You have no purpose. Everyone would be better off without you. Especially John and Mycroft. Die. Die DIE,_ his brain told him. "I'm sorry" he whispered to the air, crying heavily. Sherlock stepped off of the windowsill.

And everything went black.

_._._

"Sherlock?" Mycroft called when he entered the Ravenclaw Common Room after lunch. He wanted to check on his brother before next lesson; and he knew he'd be here. It was the one of the only places he was really safe. Mycroft got no reply, so he made his way up to the sixth year dorm; butterflies erupting in his stomach. He twisted the handle to the dormitory, but it was locked. "Oh god" he muttered. He grabbed his wand and muttered, "Alohomora". The door unlocked. So Sherlock didn't use a charm to lock it properly? Something was definitely up. Mycroft closed his eyes and breathed out slowly before twisting the handle and stepping into the dorm. He looked up and his heart momentarily stopped.

There, hanging, was his brother. His skin was almost grey and his eyes closed. His chest wasn't moving and his body was limp. "No no no NO!" Mycroft shouted, tears escaping his eyes as he ran over to his brother. He stepped up and undid the noose, Sherlock's body falling to the ground. Mycroft then knelt next to Sherlock and ran his hand through the curls which no longer had life; holding no volume and dull. "Sherlock. My brother" he whispered and collapsed onto Sherlock's chest, crying into his black shirt. But then Mycroft heart something.

Thump.........Thump............Thump.

A faint pulse!

Mycroft quickly got into CPR position and, thinking only of his brothers life, performed the action; breathing into Sherlock's still and cold body. Minutes later, Sherlock took a breath of his own. And Mycroft cried, but with relief.

"Myc-Mycroft? Why d-didn't you let me die?" Sherlock said in a hoarse voice, tears starting to well up in his eyes again. "You're my brother" Mycroft muttered, looking into Sherlock's eyes. Which were shutting again. And his breathing was coming to a halt again.

"No no no, Sherlock, breathe!" Mycroft said. He picked up his brother and ran down to the infirmary as fast as he could. "Nurse! Anyone, help!" he said before bursting out into tears again.

_._._

Light streamed into Sherlock's eyes, blinding him. He tried to remember what happened.

Right.

He really thought he had died. But then Mycroft came.. But then he died again. Right? So is this the after life? Is this what happens?

"Hello Mr Holmes. You didn't half give your brother a fright", Madam Pomfrey said in her usual tone of voice. _Obviously not._ Sherlock blinked and saw the matron standing next to him and pouring some pumpkin juice out for him. Sherlock sat up, hissing at the pain. He couldn't breathe properly and the bruises hurt like Hell. He took the juice from the matron; thanking her quietly, and sipped at it. He looked to his other side to see Mycroft sitting on a chair, looking out of the window. "Mycroft?" he asked, confused. He still didn't really understand why Mycroft saved him. _Yeah, they were family; but didn't everyone want him dead?_ "Hello brother. Feeling better?" he asked in a soft voice, but still with puffy eyes. _Crying? Really?_ "Hm. I'm sure you know the answer to that" he croaked. After a while, Sherlock added, "I'm sorry", to which Mycroft shook his head. "No need. I've been concerned about you brother. I thought something like this might happen..like when you were fourteen and I found you..Nevermind. I am relieved that you are okay though". Sherlock looked down at his pumpkin juice. _Mycroft cared._

The doors to the infirmary crashed open and a blonde teen came running in, stopping at Sherlock's bed. "Don't. You. Ever. Bloody. Do. That. To. Me. Again. Sherlock!" John said, his face portraying anger; but also upset, fright and concern. Sherlock bit down on his lower lip and concentrated on getting his breathing normal. He didn't want to scare John more. "H-How did you find out?" Sherlock asked quietly. "Well, one of my friends in Ravenclaw sixth year saw Mycroft running out of the Common Room holding you; and then went into the dorm to find a bloody noose hanging from the curtain railing" he said, moving closer, tears starting to leave his eyes "Oh" Sherlock said. _John cared?_ "Don't you ever do something like that again, you bloody idiot. Especially after isolating yourself. You got me scared, you know that? Jesus Sherlock.." he said, pacing a little. Sherlock sighed, "I'm sorry". But then the unexpected happened.

John leant down and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's torso, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Shut up. Just next time, bloody talk to me". And he stayed there, shaking from the tears escaping him. Sherlock wasn't used to embraces, but he liked it. He wrapped an arm around John in response and leant his head on top of John's; a few butterflies fluttering in his stomach; which he ignored. After a few minutes, John pulled back and sat onto the chair next to Mycroft, drying his eyes.

And John stayed there that night, next to Sherlock. Mycroft had left to go back to his dorm, but John wanted to stay. He really did want to be Sherlock's friend; and the last week had been so difficult. And this just; well, frightened and upset him to no end. He couldn't believe it when Divesh told him about the noose. Yet, it was true.

At sometime around midnight, John fell asleep, leaning his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock didn't sleep, and didn't move. He didn't mind having John sleep against him either. He felt bad for John having such an uncomfortable place to sleep; especially since it was Sherlock's fault. But he reminded himself that John wanted to stay.

And then Sherlock swore that he would let John befriend him.

　

 **The next morning** John woke up with an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and a really numb butt. He lifted his head off of the person's shoulder and looked up. Right, _Sherlock._ Why did he have an arm around John? _And why did John like it?_ John shook his head slightly and stretched, pushing Sherlock's arm off of him in the process. Sherlock looked over to John and greeted him. "Morning Sherlock. Bloody hell these chairs are uncomfortable. What time is it?" John asked. Sherlock replied, "Just gone 9 o'clock". John nodded. That meant he could still get something to eat, as breakfast was available until 10 on the weekends. "I'm going to go and get showered and changed and then grab some food. Want anything?" he asked, to which Sherlock declined. John said okay and smiled at Sherlock before making his way up to the Gryffindor tower. He hadn't mentioned anything, but Sherlock had purple bruises and red scratch marks forming where the noose had held him; and that really upset John. He cared for the boy; and he knew that this was most likely caused by the bullying that his fellow classmates did towards the boy. John didn't think that Sherlock was a freak at all, he thought he was magnificent; but apparently everyone else thought that he was a freak. John needed to find out who bullied him so he could sort them out..

John reached the tower and wished the Fat Lady good morning. "Good morning John. How is Sherlock?" she asked. "He's fine. Better. Thank you for asking" John said politely. She must have been told by some other Gryffindors. "Alright. Well, I shall let you in without the need for the password because I know you're a Gryffindor and I know you're the real John" she said and swung open, letting John into the Common Room. He thanked her and stepped through. He rushed up to the dorm and quickly showered and dressed. As he was about to leave, someone called to him. "Hey, John, how's the fag? Why do you even care about him anyway, he's a freak. He should have died" someone called. And others laughed. John clenched his fists and put his hands in his jean pockets, so he wouldn't punch anyone. He turned around and yet again, it was Bradley. He stormed over to him. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Bradley Ashlow! You don't know the fucking boy. And he has done shit all to you, so leave him the _fuck alone!_ " John voice shouted. Some students in the Common Room gasped, and other's 'Oooh'ed. "Jesus John, calm your tits" Bradley scoffed. John lost it. He punched the boy square in the nose, making it bleed. "You're off the fucking team" he spat in his face, and stormed out of the room.

Sherlock sat, extremely bored, waiting for John to come back. At 9:27 he came back with some food in his left hand, red knuckles on his right hand and a red face. "John, what happened?" Sherlock asked, a bit worried. He knew this was his fault. "Fucking Bradley being a dick about you again. So I sorted him out. He's off the team. He just pissed me off I mean, people don't even know you and they're so horrible" he grunted, flopping down onto his seat once more. "And don't even say it's your fault Sherlock" he added. "I appreciate that John. Thanks for sticking up for me. I've never had someone do that before. But you shouldn't lose players and friends because of what they say about me..." Sherlock said. John looked up at Sherlock and swallowed his bite of croissant. "Sherlock, no one is horrible about my friends. I'll always stick up for you. And anyway, he was a shit beater" John said. Sherlock giggled, yes _giggled_ at the last comment, and John aww'ed. "What a cute giggle" John laughed. "Oh shut up" Sherlock blushed and smiled at John.

Maybe John would be the one to save Sherlock. Maybe.


	5. Behind Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the very bad quality of this chapter; and that it is published later than I promised in the comments..

Another month or so later, Sherlock had fully restored life. His eyes were now back to their beautiful blue, and he was feeling much better. He didn't push John away and allowed the two to become friends. Sherlock rather liked John, and he never liked _anyone_ , so this was saying something. Sherlock had also realised he liked John more than he should; developing deeper feelings for the boy. Sherlock was slightly scared about this, as he had shut off all types of affectionate feelings; but John was an exception. The blonde-haired teen wasn't just viewing the raven-haired boy as a mutual friend either, and the two were inseparable.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Sherlock was in his last lesson of the day; Divination. John wasn't in this class and many students were pulled out of this class in sixth year. However; Sherlock and Mycroft hadn't studied the 'Art of Divination' in their previous school, so they were made to study it. Of course, they weren't in the same class as it was stil separated by year. In Sherlock's class was thirteen other students; many off them very unintelligent and that being the reason they were there. In the class there were: two Ravenclaws, five Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins and four Gryffindors. The only other moderately intellectual one there was the other Ravenclaw, who asked if she could stay on to do Divination. _No idea why; it's such a pointless and boring subject_ Sherock thought to himself. The others were made to stay on; as they were being forced to take a N.E.W.T in the subject because they were too _stupid_ to do anything else. Sherlock easily deduced this and ignored Professor Trelawney; who in Sherlock's eyes was extremely odd. Sherlock put his head back in reality and listened to what they were meant to be doing. "The tea leaves will tell you your future depending on what they look like. And you'll see in the book next to you what that shape means". "Bullshit" Sherlock whispered and the Professor snapped her head around to look Sherlock; her large eyes rather intimidating. "What was that, Mr Holmes?" she asked. "Oh, nothing Professor" he replied with a smile. She went back to talking to the class and sorted people into pairs; putting Sherlock with a skinny Hufflepuff girl called Charlotte; who immediately pounced onto Sherlock. "Hey, you're cute; wanna go out?" she eagerly asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes and declined the desperate offer every time it was asked. Just for somewhere else to look, he took a glance at the tea leaves. He just saw a blob; nothing significant; no shape at all. _What a waste of time_. "Ooh that's a-" Charlotte started before Sherlock just snapped at her; "Charlotte. It's nothing, it's an insignificant blob. Now work on your own; I have no interest in you and you are quite frankly starting to get on my nerves". Sherlock knew he was going to regret this, and the bullying would probably get worse; but he had John.

At 3.05, the class was dismissed. Sherlock sauntered out with his bag lazily slung over his shoulder. He was surprised to see John waiting outside of the room for him. John had a free period while Sherlock was in Divination. "Oh, hello John" Sherlock greeted, smiling widely. John smiled and replied, "Hey. I was getting bored doing revision and it was nearly the end of your lesson so I thought, why not" reading the confusion on Sherlock's face. Sherlock nodded and they set off towards their spot, where no one bothered them. Sherlock often asked John why he wanted to be with Sherlock instead of his friends; or if he would rather be with his friends, to which John would always reply, "I want to be with you Sherlock. You're far more interesting than them, and you actually _know_ things, which makes being with you and talking to you much better than it is with those brain-dead idiots" (or something along those lines). Their spot which the two had acquired was in the clock tower. It entertained the boys; there were obstacles to avoid whilst chasing each other, or they could look out of the glass of the clock and watch people; and not be seen. Once they reached the tower; they made their way over to the glass clock and sat down on the floor. Sherlock had agreed to eat today; only to stop John's constant nagging about how he 'needed to eat to live' and was 'going to faint' if he continued 'starving' himself. Sherlock had explained that the reason he didn't eat was due to digestion slowing his body down; but John wasn't having any of it. If Sherlock was honest; that wasn't the only reason he didn't eat. He was extremely self conscious of his body. When Sherlock was in primary school, he was a little on the chubby side. He was already bullied for being the 'freak' or the 'weirdo', and it only added to the child's torture. It also didn't help that when he grew older; he didn't tone up like many of the other boys did, but instead just lost a bit of weight. The comments he received had never left him, and Sherlock just wanted to be attractive. He knew he wasn't chubby like he was from the ages six to eleven, but he believed he would be better looking if he was thinner.

Sherlock warily pulled out the sealed sandwich that John had collected from the Great Hall for him and took a small bite; chewing 25 times before swallowing. John watched Sherlock from the corner of his eye; knowing that something was wrong. He didn't bring up the subject again though; as Sherlock always just answered with, "digestion slows down the rate at which I can think affectively", which was utterly ridiculous in John's mind. He sighed and started eating his own food, looking out of the large transparent clock. "Sherlock?", John asked after five minutes of silence. Sherlock wasn't even finished the first half of the sandwich. "Yes, John?" Sherlock replied, not taking his eyes off of the people outside. "You.. you don't have to eat the whole sandwich if you don't want to. Just half would be good" John said. He knew that Sherlock should eat the whole thing, but he didn't want Sherlock to feel down because of it; especially if he had an eating disorder. Sherlock nodded and finished the half, before wrapping the rest up and putting it back in his bag. He felt disgustingly fat now. John noticed how strangely Sherlock was acting and shuffled a bit closer; preparing for the conversation to get very depressing.

"Sher..", he muttered, using the nickname for the first time also. "Hmm?" Sherlock responded. _So the nickname is fine with him..._ John thought. "Um.. before I ask; you need to promise me that you will tell me the truth" he said, nerves fluttering in his stomach. Sherlock nodded slowly, "Of course. What's going on..?". John looked into Sherlock's brilliant blue eyes, "Sherlock, do you have an eating disorder?". Sherlock's heart sped, and darted his eyes from John's. "Sher?" John asked. "Okay, yes, yes I do! But please John; you're all I have, don't leave me!" Sherlock said in one breath; extremely quickly. John took in Sherlock's expression; he looked so terrified and vulnerable. His dark eyebrows were furrowed together and his eyes were glazed over with water. John just wanted to hug him and never let go.

So he did.

He leant forward and wrapped his arms around the skinny boy, who gasped at the embrace. Sherlock took a second, but eventually wound his arms around John's back, nuzzling his face into John's neck. "I'm not going to leave you Sherlock, ever" John whispered. He pulled away; but only because he needed to find out more. John wanted to help his best friend; and he could only do that with knowing the details. After ending the hug, John sat cross-legged in front of Sherlock and took one of his hands in his own; as a sign of reassurance. John also just wanted to hold Sherlock's hand. "Sherlock I'm worried about you. I know this must be a really hard topic to talk about, but please tell me why..". And Sherlock did.

Sherlock talked about the bullies, his self consciousness, him not being attractive. John disagreed with everything. You see, from day one John thought that Sherlock was the most attractive person he had ever met. He loved the way his eyes would shine in the light, and become a lovely shade of blue. He loved Sherlock's perfect curls which complemented his beautiful face wonderfully. He loved Sherlock's Cupid bow lips which looked oh-so kissable. He loved Sherlock's model like cheekbones and sharp jawline. And John constantly wished to see the boy with no clothes on; to see his gorgeous slim body.

"I just, I just think I would be liked more and I would be better looking if I was thinner.." Sherlock finished, looking down at the floor. Tears slipped from John's eyes, and he lifted Sherlock's head with his index finger under his chin; causing the boy to look into his eyes. "Sherlock.. You honestly don't need to change. At all. You look amazing the way you are. I'm not lying; you are actually so gorgeous. You literally have no fat on you and probably could do with a little more meat on you. When I first saw you; I had to stop myself from staring. Sher, you are stunning. Anyone who catches your eye is the luckiest person on the world. Heck, I'm lucky to be your best friend. You are an amazing and beautifully handsome human being and I wouldn't change one single thing about you. You've improved my life so much. I know you don't think so, but you have. Everyone is wrong about you. You.. You are perfect" John said shakily, dropping his fingers from Sherlock's chin and tearing his gaze away from the other's. _Good going idiot, now he'll probably be freaked out by you. Bloody hell.._ John thought, biting his lower lip.

Sherlock was speechless. His cheeks were flushed and his heart was racing. No one had ever said that to him before. And how the hell didn't he see this before? _The quick pulse; being defensive of Sherlock; dilated pupils whenever he looked into his eyes. The stares when Sherlock wasn't looking, the blushing cheeks, the cute awkwardness._ John liked him.

Sherlock's breathing sped up and nerves erupted. He lifted John's head and stroked his cheek. Their eyes connected and John parted his lips, breathing out of his mouth quietly. Sherlock flicked his eyes between John's eyes and lovely, plump lips. _Should I? Oh fuck it,_ Sherlock thought.

And closed the gap between them.

 


	6. Sentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REEEAAAAAD:
> 
> Okay so this is going to be my last chapter for about two or three weeks due to exams starting on the 13th, and I really need to start focusing only on the revision. I'm very sorry, but I promise that I will update in the half term or when the first lot of exams has finished (my last ones before half term are on the 19th). Anyway, enjoy!

Their lips were soft against one another's as they moved in sync. Both of the boys' cheeks were burning and hearts were racing. John's hand was still entwined with one of Sherlock's; but the grip was much tighter. John smiled into the kiss and Sherlock returned that smile; before pulling away and leaning his forehead against John's and grinning like a mad man. Both boys couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Did that really just happen?" John whispered. Sherlock smiled even wider. "Yes, it did. I apologise if you didn't like it.." Sherlock trailed off; knowing the response he would get from John. "No, no it's not that! I did, I loved it, I mean I just.. I don't know", John rambled, blushing even more (which Sherlock took the delight of pointing out), "I just didn't think you'd like me.. at all. I mean, you're so smart and attractive and I'm just ordinary". Sherlock moved his head and make John look into his eyes; so he would know that he was telling the truth. "John, if you weren't interesting or intelligent; why the hell would I be here? Don't you see my smile? That means I'm happy, John. Which is extremely rare. And _you_ caused it. So don't be so hard on yourself. And anyway; you're the attractive one.." it was Sherlock's turn to blush after saying this. John chuckled at the rouge spreading across the pale skin of his best friend and leant forward to peck his cheek. They smiled at each other; adoration glowing in their eyes. John repositioned himself so that he was next to Sherlock, and leant his head on the other's shoulder; still not letting go of his hand. Sherlock looked down at him and felt truly at peace.

The two stayed silent for a while; watching the leaves on the trees rustle in the wind; and students laughing, enjoying the late afternoon warmth. One thought itched at the back of Sherlock's mind. He had never been in a relationship before, and wasn't too sure to how it worked. _So, what are we now?_ Was the recurring question that wouldn't leave him alone. It was getting on Sherlock's nerves; he needed to know, so he broke the silence by voicing his question to John. "Whatever you want us to be" was the answer he received. Sherlock didn't find this at all helpful; but proceeded to say, "I'd like to give...us.. a try". John looked up at Sherlock, "So would I" he confirmed, before leaning up and lightly pressing his lips to the taller boy's, lingering there for a second before getting up; dragging Sherlock up with him. "Where are we going?" Sherlock asked, slightly confused. John smiled and picked up both of their bags; handing Sherlock's his before leading him out of the clock tower. "I want to watch the sunset with you. It sounds really cliche, but I've never done it before and it'll be cute" John explained, "But first I think we should get changed. However, I am not leaving you; so I'll come to the Ravenclaw Common Room with you and stay there to wait for you; and then we can go to the Gryffindor Tower". Sherlock just nodded, knowing that John wouldn't leave his side in case bullies attacked again.

So the two headed towards the Ravenclaw Tower, hand in hand. John was completely comfortable with it. He was one of the most popular people in the school, and this wasn't going to change it. Sherlock, however, did not know this, and was worrying about it all the way up to the grand eagle door. Sherlock solved the riddle with ease and the two were quickly in the common room. Sherlock dropped John's hand and blushed furiously. "Um, y-you can wait down here if you wish.." Sherlock said, before speeding off. He was worried. Worried that he had to be quick otherwise John would realise he actually hated Sherlock and walk off. Worried that John would get hurt for being with the freak. Worried worried worried. He reached his bedside table and started pulling on different trousers and buttoning up his blue silky shirt. Whilst Sherlock got changed, John looked around the common room, taken aback by the amount of books in the room; and how vast it was. The Gryffindor common room was much more cosy than this. John turned and spotted Mycroft reading a Daily Prophet and rolling his eyes at the rubbish written in there. He looked up and noticed John. John smiled and waved, but Mycroft just nodded and looked back at the newspaper. Sherlock soon came bounding the stairs, and John gasped. Sherlock's navy shirt hugged his torso just right, the blazer he wore doing so too. His trousers hugged his arse nicely, John thought, and he looked gorgeous. Sherlock always looked gorgeous in John's eyes, mind you. Sherlock made his way over to John and smiled. "You didn't leave" he stated. "I would never do such a thing" John said, taking hold of Sherlock's hand once more and entwining their fingers. "Y-You don't mind holding my hand in public?" Sherlock stuttered, which he only seemed to do around John. "Of course not! I'm not ashamed of you! In fact, I want to show off and tell people that you are _mine._ " he explained, adding a wink on the end. Sherlock blushed ferociously and the two headed off towards the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached The Fat Lady, Sherlock's stomach twisted with nerves and his voice became shaky. John tightened his grip on Sherlock's hand and spoke, "Fortuna Major". The painting swung open (after eyeing Sherlock up and down) and John led Sherlock into the warm, red common room. As soon as John came in with Sherlock, the room fell silent. "Come on" John whispered and pulled Sherlock through the masses of stares and glares. When they reached the steps, John turned and snarled at the other pupils, "What? Are you jealous that I have a beautiful, intelligent boy on my arm and you don't? Well tough, he's mine so fuck off!" before dragging Sherlock into the boy's dorm. There was only one other boy in the room, who of which had his curtains draped around his bed. Sherlock followed John to his bed and kept his flushed face down, smiling to himself. When they reached John's bed, which was by the window just like Sherlock's was, John sat himself down and pulled Sherlock onto his lap; which earned a him a squeak from the taller boy. John chuckled and pressed his lips to Sherlock's. He didn't want to spend too long kissing him because of the sunset, but the boy's lips were irresistible. Sherlock was a little surprised, but gladly accepted the other's warm lips on his, and moved against them. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and the two continued to kiss each other for minutes; until they needed to breathe. After the kiss, Sherlock giggled and stood up. "Come on, you need to change" he said and John smiled, nodding and turning to choose some dark jeans and a plain t-shirt which hugged his torso nicely. John wasn't as self conscious as Sherlock was about his body; he was quite proud of the six pack he had acquired over the years of Quidditch training. Sherlock was looking out of the window next to John's bed, but turned slightly to get a sneaky look. Sherlock gasped quietly as he caught him taking his school shirt off, John's toned muscles full on display. He had already pulled on his jeans and Sherlock couldn't stop looking; he almost drooled. He knew John was well built, but he didn't think it was possible for a human being to be this attractive; especially to Sherlock. John soon noticed Sherlock's eyes fixed on him and smirked. He _very_ slowly pulled on his white t-shirt and quickly slipped on his high-tops before looking up at Sherlock and biting his lower lip, making his way over to the blushing, raven haired boy and wrapping his toned arms around the skinny waist of the other. "You like the look of me then, hm?" John voiced, a seductive undertone to his voice. Sherlock nodded quickly and quickly pressed his lips to John's; forcing himself not to get turned on by the whole scene. John chuckled into the kiss and turned, pressing Sherlock up against the wall. The two kissed passionately for a while, both becoming slightly aroused, before John remembered the plan. He regretfully pulled away and voiced, "Sorry Sher, but we have a place to be". Sherlock groaned in response but allowed John to lead him out. This time when they passed through the common room, Sherlock received a few nasty comments, which dampened his mood; but John always defended him which made him feel slightly important. Just as they were going to step through the doorway, a bulky lad called Colin stepped in the way. "What the fuck are you doing John? Are you just using him to get a fuck later? You aren't a _faggot_ are you?" he said, his voice having a lisp. John grew angry and held Sherlock behind him so that Colin couldn't hurt him as easily; although being shorter was a huge disadvantage at this point. "Shut up. No, I am not using Sherlock, especially not for a quick fuck. If I wanted that, I could easily just get a girl. I like this boy, very much, and if you attempt to hurt him, I won't hesitate to break your face. Also, don't think I don't know about your midnight shags with that Slytherin.. What's his name?" John hissed. Colin blushed and quickly apologised, not wanting his big secret to be fully revealed to the other Gryffindors. He stepped out of the way and the duo exited the common room. Sherlock attacked John with a very tight hug once they were out, which John gladly accepted. The taller boy also leant down to plant a kiss on John's cheek, whispering a thank you afterwards. "It's nothing. I really do like you Sherlock, and I won't let _anyone_ ruin what we've got" John explained, "Now, let's go catch that sunset". 

They made their way over to the courtyard where a large tree stood [A/N the one in the fourth film where Draco gets turned into a ferret], the sun beginning to set above it. It was nearly six o'clock in the evening and no one else was around, many people setting off towards the Great Hall for dinner. The two sat down under the shelter of the tree and leant against the trunk. John opened his arms, signalling for Sherlock to come closer. The two snuggled into each other, John's head resting on Sherlock's chest. They stared up at the sky for what must have been twenty minutes watching the sky turn a deep orange, pink clouds littering the sky.. "Beautiful" Sherlock thought aloud. He was currently watching John, and was truly captivated by his looks. "The sky? Yeah, it is" John replied. "No" Sherlock said, kissing the top of John's head. "You". John felt his cheeks burn and he looked up into Sherlock's eyes; seeing honesty and.. love? Sherlock smiled and pecked John's lips. John didn't want Sherlock to pull away, so he wrapped his arms around his neck and connected their mouths once again. Their lips moved against on another gently to begin with, but soon it became more passionate. John moved to straddle Sherlock's hips so the access to his lips was easier and Sherlock's arms tightened around his waist. John licked Sherlock's bottom lip, to which he responded with opening his mouth to let John in. Their tongues battled for dominance and John began exploring every part of Sherlock's mouth, finding his sensitive spots. Sherlock pulled away slightly, but only to pull on John's lower lip with his teeth. He soon found out that John liked that when John pulled on Sherlock's curls. The two continued to make out for quite a while, both supporting erections but definitely not doing anything about it seeming as it was only the first day. When it began to get dark, they decided to stop. Neither of them had expected to be making out by the end of the day, but neither minded. John cuddled into Sherlock as the two waited to calm down; which they shortly did. "Wow" John muttered into Sherlock's chest and the lanky boy giggled before securely placing his hands under John's thighs and standing up, picking him up at the same time. John squealed, which Sherlock aww'ed at, and Sherlock kissed his cheek before placing him on the ground. "Today has been lovely" Sherlock said, to which John agreed. "Now, let's go get us some food before the house elves clear everything" John said and the two headed towards the dining room.

After grabbing some food (Sherlock eating a small amount to please John) the two wandered around the castle, talking about nothing and kissing against walls when no one was watching. The night came quickly, and when Sherlock went to sleep that night, he went with a smile on his face and a warm, fuzzy feeling filling his heart.

 


	7. Please Read, It's VITAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this isn’t a proper chapter, but I’m here to explain why I haven’t been updating this or my other fanfiction. This is not a plea for attention so if you are here to comment that, please leave.

 I had my exams in June/July and that’s when my writing started to really fall apart. I wasn’t up for updating as I was doing a lot of revision. I was planning on updating as soon as all of my exams had finished, but unfortunately something happened at school which side tracked me and I lost all of my motivation to do anything until the end of term; and it being the end of the school year didn’t help at all.

So that alone had been at least a month and a half from updating, and I promised to myself that I would start writing again as soon as I got away from school.

Needless to say, that didn’t happen.

There was quite a lot going on in my first week of the holidays, well, for someone who doesn’t socialise there was. I kept on putting it off (I am a huge procrastinator) and didn’t really have any motivation to write, or even read fan fiction for that matter. I just wasn’t in the _mood._

As I learnt in my English class the week before breaking up from school, mood is a huge contributor to how well you write, and if you want to or not. My mood had indeed been getting better, but of course depression does not go over night, so you have ups and downs, more so than the average person. A symptom of depression is of course lack of motivation. Before I fell out with my best friend, I was all into writing and reading fan fiction; it was an enjoying pastime that the both of us shared and helped each other (like giving ideas, telling each other they had to write the next chapter etc.) This was when I was updating every week.

Then the exams cropped up, and the fallout happened, and I didn’t have anyone push me to write or help with my ideas and to be honest, with both of my Johnlock fan fictions, I don’t particularly see them going anywhere.

And for the past few weeks I’ve been thinking ‘ _I’m not interested in them anymore, but I feel obliged to update for readers_ ’.

But what’s the point in writing if you don’t want to and it doesn’t make you happy?

 

So my alternatives are either:        Someone else continues the story on, takes it off my hands;

                                                     someone helps me write, so we write a chapter each;

                                                     or people comment at the end of each chapter telling me what they would like to see in the upcoming chapter/chapters.

 

Please can you comment below and help me choose one of the above as I’ve written 300 words of the next chapter and I just can’t continue, I don’t know what to put in. I’ve tried, and I just c _an’t._ So please help.

 

I apologise again for the lack of updates; and the poor arrangement of this explanation.

 

Sorry again.

 

-Saraid.


End file.
